parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: Take on Me (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Take on Me by Aha. Song: * Take on Me (1985) Sung By: * Aha Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Emmy: ...7, 8, 9, 10. Ready or not, here I come! * (She Sets Off to Find Max) * Emmy: You'll have to do better than that, Max. * (She Looks Behind the Dollhouse, Then the Closet) * Emmy: Nice try, little brother. * (She Opens the Closet and No One was in There) * Emmy: Hey! Max? * (She Grunts While Looking For Him in the Closet) * Emmy: No fair, Max! I said you have to hide in the playroom! * Max: I am! Your turn to hide, Em. * Emmy: I have an idea. Let's hide in Dragonland. * Max: Yeah! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Take on Me" by Aha) * (Christmas Opening Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "I, Yi, Yi,") * (Dance Scene from Moana During "You're Welcome") * Max Taylor: We're talking away. I don't know what I'm to say. * Ranma Saotome: I'll say it anyway. Today's another day to find you. * Thomas O'Malley: Shying away, I'll be coming for your love, OK? * Taran: Take on me. * Vultures: Take on me. * Max (Dragon Tales): Take me on. * Crows: Take on me. * Danny: I'll be gone in a day or two. * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * Brock: So needless to say,I'm odds and ends, but I'll be * Alvin Seville: Stumbling away. Slowly learning that life is OK. * Mamorou Chiba: Say after me. It's no better to be safe than sorry. * Scooby Doo: Take on me. * Chipmunks: Take on me. * Ash Ketchum: Take me on. * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Take on me. * Basil: I'll be gone in a day or two. * (Christmas Scene from Dinosaur King: Santa Saurus) * (Christmas Scene from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) * (Skating Scene in Frozen) * (Kids and Frosty Dancing) * Ord: Oh, things that you say is it a life or just to play * Artemis: My worries away. You're all the things I've got to remember. * Dongwa Miao: You're shying away. I'll be coming for you anyway. * Aladdin: Take on me. * Chorus of Phineas and Ferb: Take on me. * Rover Dangerfield: Take me on. * Littlefoot and his Friends: Take on me. * George Shrinks: I'll be gone in a day. * (Chorus from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Take on me. * Toaster and his Friends: Take on me. * (Spongebob and Patrick Dancing with Candy Canes): Take me on. * The Boo Brothers: Take on me. * (Christmas Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas): I'll be gone * (Christmas Scene from A Chipmunk Christmas): In a day... * (Snow Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: That's Snow Ghost) * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Where'd you get that, Max? * Max: Wheezie loaned it to me. I wonder if it works on regular dogs? * Emmy: I doubt it. * Max: Well, I'm gonna try anyway, just like Wheezie. * (Max Blows the Whistle Outside and No Sound was Heard) * Emmy: Forget it, Max. It's not gonna-- * (Dogs Barking) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (My Way or Snow Way; @1999-2005 PBS) * Twas the Flight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Beach Blanket Bungle, & Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, & Santa Saurus; @2007 Sunrise) * Ranma ½ (I Love You! My Dear, Dear Ukyo; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (Hassle in the Castle, & The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (The Foolish Magistrate's Aching Tooth; @2001-2002 PBS) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (@1995 Universal) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Christmas Who?; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * A Chipmunk Christmas (Bagdasarian Productions) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (That's Snow Ghost; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) Category:CMV Music Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions